A magician, a scholar and a mansion house
by BoxxyBoss
Summary: Dannyl and Tayend's adventures in and around Mayrie's mansion after they find themselves completely alone there. My version of how their romance sparked, also my first FanFiction ever :o hope you enjoy it, chapter 5 now uploaded, please review!
1. Chapter 1

Set a few weeks after the discovery of the Chamber of Ultimate Punishment, Dannyl was never contacted by the High Lord and was thus able to complete his ambassadorial duties before heading back to Capia. It is on this return journey that we join the two companions.

Chapter 1

Dannyl revelled in the strength of the beast beneath him, its thunderous hoof beats and the slower lurching of its shoulders created a hypnotic rhythm that he had lost himself in for most of the day. Yet he was always aware of Tayend riding parallel to him. The young scholar had abandoned his fine court clothing for the duration of their homeward journey, now he wore tight leather riding gear under deep blue cloak that snapped in the wind. Dannyl smiled inwardly as he remembered their departure from the dem this morning. Their kind host had offered Dannyl his pick of any of the largest horses in his stables and while they were discussing this the dem's daughter had taken it upon herself to find a blushing Tayend some clothes more –though not much more- suitable for hard riding.

Their travels had brought about a new, rough vitality in Tayend. Though still erratic and excitable, on some occasions he acted stronger, more mysterious. Their trip had taken three weeks, yet Dannyl regretted how little time he and his friend had had to discuss the events at Armje. Wherever they went there had always been servants tending to them or curious dems to placate, making private conversation impossible. Still, they had shared more than one silent toast over the packed dinner tables and sly smiles when nobody was looking...

The magician's musing was interrupted by the sight of a lone rider on the road ahead, coming rapidly closer. After only a few minutes he recognised the man in the saddle but could not recall where he had seen him before.

"Mayrie's stable hand?" Tayend wondered out loud. "Looks like it's us he's been looking for" He frowned as the hand slowed his horse and gestured that they do the same.

"Ambassador Dannyl, Tayend of Tremmelin," The man bowed his head respectfully, "A message from Mayrie of Porreni." From inside his tunic he produced a folded square of paper and handed it to the lady's brother.

Tayend read the note quickly and found himself caught somewhere between relief and annoyance. He let his exasperated expression show as he looked up at Dannyl. "My sister," He started dramatically, "requests― demands that we hasten to her residence." At Dannyl's bemused expression he explained, referring to the note for theatrical effect, "She and the full body of her household staff are leaving for a horse show today. They'll be gone for a week and she refuses to leave her home empty for that long for fear that 'some bandit or Ichani may take it for himself.' Where do we fit in, you may ask? Well, we are to go there, right this instant, and _watch her house_." He snapped his chin into the air in mock incredulity.

Dannyl lifted his eyebrows at the scholar and received a grave, knowing nod in reply. Tayend knew that Dannyl knew that being afraid of bandits sounded _nothing_ like the down-to-earth Mayrie that they knew. Tayend brooded; his sister was brewing up something secretive and most likely sinister for him to finish off his journey with. Her home was pleasant enough and they didn't really rely on servants to survive...

A surge of apprehension and excitement left the young man's appendages numb as realisation dawned. He and his tall friend would be completely alone, for a whole week, in the sprawling mansion that was his sister's home. He glanced at his companion, but Dannyl either hadn't made the connection or he was exceptionally good at keeping a straight face. A straight face, his shoulder-length hair combed back, coupled with his height and upright posture made the magician look so intimidating, so tantalizingly fierce...

Suddenly Dannyl turned to Tayend, smiled, nodded. What? Tayend flailed around for something to say while simultaneously berating himself for getting lost in such thoughts. "We accept," He answered the messenger in as dignified a tone as he could muster given that his heart was fluttering and he could feel heat radiating from his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tayend opened his eyes and blinked rapidly as bright sunlight assailed his vision. He rolled onto his side and groaned as his muscles protested. He had flopped onto his bed at dawn after riding through the night to reach the Porreni mansion and, judging by the angle of the rays leaking under his half-closed window covers, he had slept the day away. Surveying the room through slitted eyes he was annoyed to find his cabinet empty of a dish with warm, scented wash-water. No servants, he chided himself. Never having been a morning person he found himself to be even less of an afternoon person as he stumbled out of his room in the direction of the kitchen, grumbling all the way.

Dannyl sighed and as it turned into a full yawn he rubbed a hand over his face. The house hadn't been nearly as confusing the previous time he had been here, though that probably had everything to do with the servants being there to usher him about. He turned what felt like another of hundreds of identical corners and stopped dead in his tracks choking back an outburst of laughter that sent his whole body convulsing. Before him stood a young man in rumpled clothing, his golden hair standing in all directions and a decidedly sulky expression on his face. Dannyl had never seen the usually immaculate Tayend in such a disgruntled state, yet instead of diminishing his opinion of the scholar it sent a warm wave of affection through him. Simply put, he looked adorable.

Tayend lifted his eyebrows at Dannyl and gave the magician's purple robes a meaningful look. Dannyl blushed as he realised that he probably looked no neater than his friend and he felt very self-conscious as he moved into the room and took a seat at the kitchen table. Tayend smiled companionably and passed him a cup of steaming, dark liquid.

"Raka," Tayend said by way of explanation, "It'll keep you awake while I finish up here."

Dannyl was sceptical of the stimulant, but then again he had drunk bol before, this couldn't be much different. He took a tentative sip and was pleasantly surprised by the robust flavour and the warmth that it sent through his sleep-riddled body. Sighing appreciatively he turned his attention to the basket on the table and grinned with delight. Tayend was packing them a picnic! The fresh sweetcakes, savoury breads, salted meats and fruit preserves that occupied half the large basket set his mouth watering and he chuckled at the amount of wine bottles that had been squeezed in next to the food.

The young scholar wore a satisfied expression, "There is a stream on the other side of the hill behind the house and I was thinking we could have a wash before we eat." He glanced through the window at the amber sky, "we'd best be off then." He made to lift the basket. Apparently Dannyl had had the same idea and a jolt went through Tayend as a large hand enveloped his. They stared at one another for a second and when neither made a move to relinquish his grip, a playful battle of wills ensued, ending when Dannyl used magic to ruffle the younger man's hair into his face.

"Subterfuge!" Tayend squealed as Dannyl grasped the opportunity and quickly lifted the basket above his head. The scholar stepped nimbly around the magician and with feline agility leaped for the basket, his arm outstretched. Out of nowhere a strong hand closed around his wrist and he gasped in surprise before his feet met the floor once again. Dannyl was wearing a wicked grin and, though he held his friend's arm gently, he was firm enough that there was no hope of escape. Not that I want to escape all that badly, Tayend thought as he abandoned his third attempt at wriggling free.

"All right!" He exclaimed, panting lightly, "You can keep it!"

Dannyl's breathing was also a little heavy and his eyes were alight with amusement... was it amusement? Or something else? Tayend wanted to stare forever into those dark, expressive eyes. He wanted to know what this divinely terrifying person was thinking.

Then Dannyl was laughing heartily and walking toward the door and Tayend found himself following suit, also chuckling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sky was still streaked with red, but a cosy darkness already blanketed the grove. The clear stream flowed merrily over smooth stones as the reflections of dozens of tiny globe lights sparkled on its surface. They had walked slowly and arrived at the stream when the sun had just set, but the lack of light was nothing the magician couldn't remedy. Dannyl didn't know what had prompted him to create many small lights instead of one bright one, but the effect was certainly much more surreal. The soft light had coaxed him into dreamlike relaxation and he found himself staring unashamedly as Tayend started stripping down to only a pair of short pants. Though the Elyne was lightly built his lean muscles were thrown into relief by the fey lights. His skin was smooth and Dannyl wondered how soft it must be...

Tayend was very cognisant of the appraising look he was getting, but instead of uncomfortable he felt whimsical. His movements all grace and poise, he glided to the water and glanced over his shoulder at Dannyl as he reached up to remove the ribbon that held his hair. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as his long hair cascaded down his back and Dannyl leaned forward ever so slightly, captivated, mesmerized. Tayend allowed himself a sly smile as he slid noiselessly into the dark water.

Dannyl blinked once, twice, trying to clear his head, but Tayend wouldn't stop smiling that mischievous smile that blotted out any other thought or image. Wading waist-deep in the stream the younger man paused and looked at him expectantly, azure eyes glittering. The magician got up and, with a wolfish grin, started into the water still wearing his robes. The eccentric scholar pouted in mock disappointment and sunk himself up to his chin, feigning shyness that his body was the only one exposed.

"An important Guild magician can hardly be seen not wearing his robes," Dannyl shrugged innocently.

Tayend didn't say anything and his brow was now furrowed with a frown. Dannyl wondered if he had offended the man somehow; Elynes were liberal but renowned for being unpredictable in their tempers. A little tentatively he turned his back and started untying his sash.

It was all Tayend could do not to beam with pleasure at Dannyl's obvious shyness, glancing around every few seconds as though he was scared somebody would stumble upon them. His heart was warmed by the fact that he was the only person, that he knew about, that the new ambassador would lower his facade of perpetual confidence for. This was also the first time in known history that

Dannyl had undressed in front of another. The scholar marvelled at his long limbs, tangled with muscle under a skin so pale it could have been carved from ivory. Those damned robes are robbing the world of a splendid view he thought as his eyes roamed. Then Tayend noted, with some dismay, the miserably uncertain expression Dannyl wore. He decided to ease his friend's discomfort by becoming immersed in scrubbing himself with a rag they had brought for that purpose. Following the lead Dannyl relaxed a little and submerged himself to wet his hair.

A while later Dannyl and Tayend were reclining on the grassy bank of the stream after feasting on the delicacy that simple food was to the starved. The night had deepened around them and a breeze had picked up, bringing with it a moist chill.

Tayend's hair was still a little damp from their bath and his delicate tights did nothing to keep the wind from blowing right through him. He had been sipping on his wine constantly for the warm feeling it provided but even that no longer kept the goosebumps at bay. Dannyl, on the other hand, seemed completely unaffected. He was leaning back on his arms, gazing up at the treetops that were swaying in the wind. He had even neglected to close his robes all the way to the top and the triangle of exposed skin was as smooth and goosebump-free as ever.

"Why aren't you cold?" Tayend asked suspiciously, finally giving in to the urge to abandon his manly pride and draw his knees up to his chest and hug himself.

Dannyl started out of his pondering and suddenly felt terribly guilty. He had completely forgotten to consider that the scholar did not wield magic. On an impulse he refrained from expanding his shield to envelop the young man, "Come closer," he beckoned. Tayend started shuffling closer on his knees with a bottle of wine clutched to his chest and his eyes widened as he entered the bubble of warmth.

"Magic," he said in an awestruck whisper.

He settled down less than a hands-breadth away and started pouring them each a fresh glass of wine. Dannyl's skin tingled at his proximity and he cast about for something witty or intelligent to say.

"It looks like rain." As Tayend looked up at the subject of the magician's remark; dark rainclouds creeping across the sky, he closed his eyes and embarrassment stole over him. Flirting was not a skill he had ever paid much attention to developing.

"This heating thing is a nifty trick," Tayend said after a while, his head still tilted back. "If it does rain I may ask you to warm my room for me before we turn in for the night, it gets awfully draughty."

"I doubt just warming the air once would help for long if the room is not well insulated," Dannyl answered practically. At an expectant look from Tayend he gave a bark of laughter, "No, I'm not getting up every few hours to risk losing my way in that labyrinth of a house just to ensure that the air in your room is a comfortable temperature!" He took a draught from his wine to avoid bursting into a proper fit of laughter.

"And I suppose you are uninterested in coming to a mutual agreement?" Tayend was smiling but he still looked expectant.

"On the contrary, as an ambassador, negotiating treaties is my speciality." He tried to sound nonchalant, "what do you suggest?"

Adopting a business-like tone, the scholar said, "I suggest a trade of services and the diverse skills we each possess. Simply put, in exchange for warmth through the night..." he paused to sip from his glass and allow himself a moment to devise an appealing offer. "I shall grant you the truth behind the rumours surrounding a particular lady of the Elyne court that I believe you have not yet been able to excavate." He took another sophisticated sip of his wine while Dannyl pretended to consider the offer, "Now to spare you the dire inconvenience of travel I would even allow you to sleep in my room, provided you bring your own blanket to sleep on. I can spare none and the floor may be a little hard otherwise."

"I can barely use magic efficiently if I'm in too much discomfort to concentrate. I get the bed and I'll give you a pillow and a blanket to lie on while you tell me bedtime gossip until I fall asleep."

"In _my_ bed! You can bring in another bed for yourself. But then I want magical heating while I read in the library as well."

"There is barely enough space in your room for all your clothes Tayend, not to mention that cabinet with all the little drawers and the mirror, what's that for anyway?" The young man's cheeks flushed and Dannyl pushed the bargain, "I should also mention that constantly producing heat would exhaust me, I'll warm the air only twice during the night."

"Unacceptable! If I'm to be sleeping on the floor that little heat will do nothing to save me from hypothermia. I want it once per hour."

"Every time I wake up you'll have to tell me more stories so I can fall asleep again. Do you want to wake up once every hour of the night? I didn't think so. I'll warm the air once when we get in bed and once, halfway through the night, but only once you are awake and have started telling me an interesting bit of gossip. And I want breakfast in bed in the morning to replenish the energy I have expelled."

Tayend got up to replace the now empty bottle of wine and when he returned with a full one his eyes were narrowed. "So let's review our contract. In exchange for warming my room, twice, you want me to tell you an indefinite amount of secrets and rumours, give up my comfortable bed to curl up like a slave on the floor and serve you in the morning?"

A grin split Dannyl's face from ear to ear and Tayend punched him playfully on the shoulder, then the scholar smirked puckishly and leaned closer, placing his hand over the other man's. Dannyl froze, _what is he doing? _They were so close to one another that the one's breath tickled the other's lips. But Tayend did not advance any further, instead he lifted his eyebrows, "The terms would be much easier to accept, of course, if I could also sleep in a bed. Since there is only one bed in my room..." He feigned thoughtfulness, "that may solve the problem of the cold all together."

The magician was stunned speechless by the rush of thoughts, feelings and images that the suggestion had aroused. Yes, he thought, aroused is an appropriate word. He sat rigidly, mind racing until Tayend sat back a little. He was smiling smugly, apparently pleased with himself for silencing the ambassador. His hand still rested lightly on Dannyl's.

After a moment of recovering with his face in his wine glass Dannyl glanced down at their hands. Tayend's was much smaller, his fingers not quite dainty, but certainly elegant. Then he looked up to find the scholar regarding him with an amused expression and quickly turned away to sulk in his wine once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Seriously! These passages! Tayend would have sworn they had returned to the wrong mansion had he not recognised some of the rooms, though with the distortion that the wine threw on familiar paintings and furniture he couldn't be so sure. The young man rubbed his bottom and had to think hard to remember why it hurt, his recollection coming in snippets.

He and Dannyl had taken a bath in the river.

They had eaten.

Somehow they had, unintentionally, consumed copious amounts of fine wine.

There must have been a homeward journey that was completely missing from his memory because the next thing he could recall was being sprawled on his back on the verandah. That explains the bruise, he thought.

"This simply will not do!" he had exclaimed, "Lord Ambassador Dannyl," The magician had looked up from a moth he had been giggling at. "Cushions." His meaning couldn't have been clearer. They had entered the house and purposefully set off in different directions through the endless passages of the sprawling mansion.

Tayend had found his way back to the front door several times, his arms laden with all manner of pillows, to find that Dannyl had made similar deposits. Once he was satisfied that the mountain of softness on the verandah was immense enough to protect him from his impaired balance he had plunged back into the house in search of his companion. He's definitely lost, the Elyne giggled, or asleep somewhere! I have to see this, he though and quickened his pace.

Dannyl was getting a little nervous, what if strangers had entered the house while they were out and were right at that moment doing unspeakable things to Tayend... He lengthened his stride, ignoring the tilting feeling this brought over him in his wine-saturated state. He didn't even know where he was going but he had to find the scholar and make sure he was still safe.

The sound of footsteps drew Tayend's attention to a junction in the passage ahead of him. He skipped into a jog, hoping to catch up with the magician before he lost track of him again. He sped around the corner and threw his hands up just in time to shield his face from colliding with a broad chest

Dannyl threw his hands out to prevent the man that had crashed into him from falling backwards. He felt lean shoulder muscles under his grip and caught the fresh scent of clean hair as he looked down to confirm the identity of his assailant.

Tayend looked up into the tall man's eyes, too shocked to pull away. He was acutely aware of his hands on the other's chest; of how thin the silky material of the purple robes was under his fingertips; of Dannyl's warm skin right underneath that. It took all Tayend's self-control to resist caressing the magician's chest.

For the hundredth time Dannyl wondered at the young scholar's beauty. His bright blue eyes were wide with surprise. His lips were slightly parted in a forgotten apology. A light blush coloured his cheeks and Dannyl couldn't resist anymore.

He lifted his hand and ran a finger down Tayend's jawline.

He leant forward a little, tilting Tayend's chin up.

The moment stretched out forever.

Suddenly feeling dizzy Tayend realised he had stopped breathing a while ago. Black dots swam before his eyes and he felt himself sway backwards alarmingly. The scholar gave a step back to steady himself. He recovered quickly from the oxygen deprivation and looked back up at Dannyl. The spell was broken; the magician was blushing crimson and looked painfully confused.

He thought I was pulling away, Tayend realised with a jolt of despair. And now Dannyl was pulling away, his expression a mixture of bewilderment and fear.

"Tayend, I'm so sorry! I must be drunk, though not that much anymore really. I just thought that... earlier when you..." he shrugged and looked at the floor to hide his face.

Tayend had completely sobered, yet he still felt numb with shock. He forced himself to reach out and take Dannyl's hand. After drawing in a deep breath he finally trusted himself to speak,

"Don't apologise," he murmured, "you thought right, completely right," Dannyl lifted his eyes and his confusion was evident in them. Tayend smiled apologetically and explained that he had nearly fainted.

"And that without even a kiss," the scholar complemented light-heartedly.

"You're such a girl," Dannyl teased, still blushing. He put his arm affectionately around Tayend's shoulders and steered them down the passage. "I'm about twelve per cent sure this is the way to the front door."

**I've enabled anonymous reviewing (Thanks Laura :P) so I'm really looking forward to hearing what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"We should go to Lonmar again." Tayend was lying on his side next to Dannyl on their makeshift bed of pillows and his excited expression made him look like a kitten wanting to play.

"Have you gone mad? You hated it there, and for good reason." Dannyl shuddered at his recollection of the man they had witnessed being condemned for being a lad.

"I know, but you're a powerful magician," Tayend shifted his head on Dannyl's shoulder to stare at him in admiration, "we could start a revolution."

Dannyl, who was lying on his back, chuckled up at the ceiling, "I'd think you'd rather go to Vin, all the festivals, the bright colours, and those acrobats!" Even in the dim light cast by the lanterns inside the house he could see Tayend blush at his last remark. The scholar buried his face in Dannyl's chest to hide his embarrassment.

Dannyl stroked his shimmering, golden hair; it was so smooth. He picked up a lock and wound it dotingly around his fingers. His thoughts began to drift. _I can't believe this is what I've been denying myself all these years._ He mused to himself, amazed by how comfortable he felt.

He drew the man closer and relished the feel of his warm body. _I wonder how many other bodies he's held. _The thought took hold like a poison and a knot of bitter jealousy settled in his stomach. He wasn't just jealous of Tayend's previous lovers, he was jealous of Tayend himself. He had everything Dannyl never did, he was living a life he loved, reading all day and attending lavish parties by night. The rumours about his sexual orientation barely even affected him. Dannyl's heart ached when he thought of his own life. The Guild was his home, but would he be able to continue as he always had, now that Tayend was a part of his life? It occurred to him suddenly that he was getting ahead of himself, Tayend had not yet expressed a wish to make a life with him.

"Tay?" He asked, "What is this?"

The young Elyne turned onto his stomach so he could look questioningly at Dannyl.

"This." The magician gestured at them, lying together, "Are we... together?"

Tayend's heart contracted at the question, though he had been expecting it and would've asked it himself sooner or later, it still scared him. He had considered many times the strange circumstances of his and Dannyl's relationship and a single doubt gnawed at him: did Dannyl have feelings for him or was he merely an object for the newly acknowledged lad to experiment on?

"Do you want us to be together?" he asked, his nervous heart thrumming in his ears.

Dannyl took a very long time to consider and glanced sideways at Tayend before replying slyly, "I don't think I could bear a relationship with you."

Tayend was confused, this was as serious a situation as he had ever been in, his heart was being broken. So why was Dannyl smiling like a damn imp? Before he could pronounce his indignation the taller man reached out and stroked Tayend's cheek.

Smiling more sincerely now, he said, "Much as I want one, young Tremmelin, you're far too handsome for the likes of me."

Tayend gaped exasperatedly. Was this a joke? 

Dannyl's expression became apologetic, "Sorry, that was a bit mean."

The scholar lifted his eyebrows, "A bit? You Kyralians are so cold-hearted! You would steal a young man's heart, then shatter his hopes, only to kindle them once more."

Dannyl smirked, "I stole your heart?"

Avoiding the topic Tayend picked up on the previous one, "There's nothing wrong with what you look like, in fact, I happen to find you rather attractive." Overriding Dannyl's protests, he continued quickly, "Your hair, for instance, is lovely. The way it frames your face― ah your face," he leant forward to better examine the other man's features.

"Your jaw: such a strong line and ever so fine. Your eyes are alive like the earth itself. Your skin is akin to a white rose petal." He moved down a little to place an ear to his chest, "Your heart would make a fine companion for mine."

Tayend felt arms wrap tightly around him and his new boyfriend sighed contentedly. He had never been so in love in his entire life.

The scholar lay thinking of how tall and handsome Dannyl was for a long while before looking up to murmur, "Dannyl?" The magician's eyes were closed in a serene expression. "Are you asleep?" Tayend whispered. When no reply came he smiled to himself and stretched up to kiss Dannyl softly on the cheek before placing his head back on his chest.


End file.
